Gimme A Break! Episode 138 Mama Gets Married
by Mark Sinacori
Summary: Family and friends gather for the wedding of Mama Maybelle and Ernie; Nell gets a surprise visitor.


Gimme A Break! Episode 138 "Mama Gets Married" Series Finale Fan Fiction Written by Mark Sinacori

Synopsis: Family and friends gather for the wedding of Mama Maybelle and Ernie.

STARRING

Nell Carter as Nell Harper

Telma Hopkins as Addy Wilson

Joey Lawrence as Joey Donovan

John Hoyt as Grandpa Stanley Kanisky

Lara Jill Miller as Samantha Kanisky

Matthew Lawrence as Matthew Donovan

Rosetta LeNoire as Maybelle Harper

Rosie O'Donnell as Maggie O'Brien

Paul Sand as Marty Hardy

SPECIAL GUEST STAR

Tom Bosely as Vern Jacoby

GUEST STARS:

Lynn Thigpen as Loretta

Rene Levant as Howard

Hakeem Abdul Samad as Jerome

James A. Watson Jr. as James Roland

Patrick Collins as Tim Donovan

Yvonne Wilder as Tina Jacoby

Blake Clark as B.J. O'Brien

Bill Henderson as Ernie Hudson

Kiefer Sutherland as Eric Thompson

Earl Hindman as The Minister

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. NELL'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Nell, Addy, Joey, Matthew, Grandpa, Maggie, B.J., Marty and Tina sit around the couch and watch the television.

MAGGIE

Knock his block off, Hulk!

MARTY

Yeah, give Mad Dog what he deserves!

Nell ignores the television and the happiness.

NELL

Wow, I never saw anyone so excited for a fight before.

ADDY

Oh, Nell, come off it! You've been down in the dumps ever since your Mama introduced you to Ernie.

Nell pulls Addy off of the couch.

NELL

Addy, I told you before, I don't want to hear about it. Okay?

ADDY

Oh, poo, Nell.

NELL

What's that supposed to mean?

ADDY

It means that your Mama deserves someone in her life. How long's your Daddy been gone? Six years?

NELL

So?

ADDY

So, nothing, Nell.

Everyone cheers at the television.

ADDY (CONT'D)

Hold up, I have money riding on this game.

Nell throws her hands up in the air.

NELL

I give up. Will anyone talk to me about my problem?

GRANDPA

Your problem is that you're too picky.

NELL

Say what, Grandpa?

GRANDPA

Come again, Nell? You need to speak louder. You know I have money on this game. We all do. Oh, look! Look! Hulk just clobbered Mad Dog!

Everyone cheers.

Nell grabs a bowl of popcorn from Joey and Matthew.

NELL

You two, go to bed!

JOEY

But Aunt Nell, I have money...

NELL

We know, we know...you have money on Mad Dog.

JOEY

No, Hulk! He's gonna crush Mad Dog!

NELL

You'd better have no money on anyone. Go to bed!

MATTHEW

Me, too?

Nell

Yes! Ahhh!

Nell grabs popcorn and throws it at Joey and Matthew who rush to their room. Nell puts the popcorn down on the coffee table and Marty grabs a few.

MARTY

Say, Nell, I want to talk to you.

NELL

Ah, see, Addy. Finally, someone ready to talk to me about my Ma...

Marty

Do you have anymore butter and salt, this popcorn is very dry and plain.

NELL

Coming right up.

Nell grabs some popcorn and shoves it down Marty's shirt. He gasps and picks up the pieces and eats them.

Everyone cheers at the TV as Nell leaves the room. She returns right away with butter and salt.

NELL

Your butter and salt, Marty.

MARTY

Oh, thank you, Nell. Look, have any...

NELL

Forget it!

Marty quiets down and eats popcorn while he watches the television.

B.J.

Here it is, everyone! This is it!

MAGGIE

Go, Hulk, go!

Everyone cheers.

MAGGIE  
I just won two hundred bucks!

MARTY

I just won three!

GRANDPA

I really cashed in! A big five hundred!

Marty high fives Grandpa.

TINA

Shoot, I didn't gamble.

NELL

Oh, what a saint. By the way, Saint Tina, do you have a moment of time to spare?

TINA

Sure, Nell, if it's about the game, yes, I rooted for Hulk the whole time. If it's to help you with your problem with your mother and Ernie, sorry, no can do.

NELL

Get out!

Nell grabs popcorn and throws it at Tina as she leaves the apartment.

MARTY

Well, I'm beat. See you later.

GRANDPA

Yeah, Nell, I'm turning in for the night as well.

NELL

So, Maggie?

MAGGIE

So, Nell?

NELL

Got a minute to spare?

MAGGIE

Actually, I got two hundred, if you know what I mean!

Maggie laughs.

Nell grabs popcorn.

NELL

I got a fist full of popcorn, if you know what I mean.

B.J.

Well, I'm getting out of here, if you know what I mean. See you upstairs, sweetie.

B.J. gives Maggie a peck on the cheek and rushes off. Nell stares down Maggie.

MAGGIE

Look, Nell, I'm tired. Winning is hard work, especially winning against you.

NELL

Me, why me? I didn't gamble.

MAGGIE

You forgot, huh? Last week?

NELL

Last week?

MAGGIE

Yeah, last week, after you had dinner. I came down to watch the boys. The day before your mother introduced you to Ernie. Fifty bucks on Mad Dog.

NELL grasps the popcorn hard in her fist.

NELL

Get out! Get out, now!

MAGGIE

Gee, I thought you'd be mad because I won money from you, but mentioning Ernie...wow. Talk about jealous city!

NELL

Out!

Nell throws popcorn at Maggie and she jolts to the door. She then begins to sing out in a childish voice at Nell.

MAGGIE

I won and you lost! I won and you lost!

Maggie sticks her tongue out at Nell and Nell slams the door.

ADDY

Nell, I'm ashamed of you.

NELL

Me? Why me?

ADDY

Here it is, the big fight, we all looked forward to it all week and you're nothing but a stick in the mud. By the way I won a hundred bucks!

Nell reaches for the popcorn bowl but Addy pushes it aside.

ADDY (CONT'D)

Besides, you put too much thought into your Mama and Ernie the past week. Just let it be.

NELL

Addy...the man told me he spent the night with her in the...

ADDY

Tweedle Dee Motel Room, I know, you told me all week. Look, Your Mama is a good woman. Do you really think she would have done the nasty outside of marriage?

NELL

Addy, she called my dog...

ADDY

Sneakers, I know, same nickname she gave Ernie. I guess she wanted to have something to remind her of him.

Nell's face twists. She reaches for the popcorn bowl but Addy pulls it away more.

ADDY

Just watch the TV and calm down. Look, they're interviewing the fans at Madison Square Garden.

NELL

Okay, you're right. I'll just sit down and relax. Take my mind off of Mama and Ernie.

Nell laughs, takes some popcorn and eats it as she watches the television.

TELEVISION SCREEN

A Host interviews Mama Maybelle And Ernie.

HOST (O.C)

And here we have two excited fans of Hulk Hogan. Your names, please?

ERNIE

I'm Ernie Hudson, and this is my woman, Maybelle Harper.

Nell coughs as she eats her popcorn.

ADDY

Oh, look, Nell, that's where they were, don't they look cute on TV?

HOST (O.C)

So, you two, what did you guys think of the fight?

ERNIE

Well, we thought it was very memorable. We won a thousand bucks betting on it.

Nell coughs on her popcorn again.

HOST (O.C)

You know that's amazing. What else can you tell us about the fight?

ERNIE

Well, this is an entirely different question, but, I have one for Maybelle here. Maybelle?

MAYBELLE

Yes, Ernie?

ERNIE

Will you marry me?

MAYBELLE

Yes, oh, yes!

Ernie and Maybelle kiss.

Nell coughs again on her popcorn.

ADDY

Nell! Oh, congratulations!

Addy rushes to hug Nell as she gets off the couch, grabs the bowl of popcorn, and chases Addy across the living room with it.

FADE OUT

END TEASER

ACT I

FADE IN:

INT. MAYBELLE'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Maybelle and Ernie fix each other up.

MAYBELLE

Oh, Ernie, I can't believe we're surprising Nell and everyone about the engagement.

ERNIE

Well...Do you think they may have a clue?

MAYBELLE

I doubt it.

ERNIE

I did talk to some of them a few days ago and they all had money riding on Hulk Hogan.

MAYBELLE

No! You don't say?

Maybelle looks on with confusion and smiles, then kisses Ernie on the cheek.

MAYBELLE (CON'T)

Well, we'd better get going. Don't want to be late, I told Addy we'd meet her and Nell and the others at noon.

ERNIE

Oh, excuse me, I'll be just a moment, honey. Nature calls.

Maybelle chuckles.

A RING comes from the front door. Maybelle goes to answer it.

Nell stands at the door upset.

MAYBELLE

Nell! What a pleasant surprise. But you really didn't have to.

NELL

Oh, I had to, Mama. I really had to.

MAYBELLE

Won't you come in?

Nell barges into the living room. She's mad.

MAYBELLE

Nell, Nell, Nell!

NELL

Oooh, Mama!

MAYBELLE

Out with it, Nell.

NELL

Mama...

MAYBELLE

If this is about Me and Ernie we...

NELL

You and Ernie. Oh, I know all about you and Ernie. Cable TV customer.

Maybelle turns away from Nell.

MAYBELLE

Oh, Nell, why are you so upset at me and my love for Ernie?

NELL

Upset?

MAYBELLE

Nell, I have a good mind to not invite you to the wedding.

NELL

As if I would even go. Mama! You told me an earful last week, and now you're marrying this guy? Just like that?

MAYBELLE

Just like that.

NELL

Why?

MAYBELLE

Because I'm old, Nell.

NELL

Say what?

MAYBELLE

Nell, I'm gonna be seventy in a few months. Who knows how much longer I have to live, and if I live, who am I gonna live the rest of my life with?

NELL

Me!

MAYBELLE

I'll take my call to heaven now!

Maybelle looks up to the ceiling and prays.

NELL

Mama, look, why? Why do you want to keep Ernie a secret in the past? Why'd you speak so highly of him but not tell me exactly what happened?

MAYBELLE

Because we had a mother-daughter talk, I like having those with you.

Maybelle escorts Nell towards the couch and the two sit.

NELL

You do?

MAYBELLE

Yes.

NELL

Well...Mama...

Nell smiles. She gets flirty.

NELL (CONT'D)

Mama, I know you told me not to bring it up again but...but this one thing, this one thing has been bothering me for the past week and if you clear it up it would be nice to know.

MAYBELLE

Uh-huh.

Maybelle looks on upset and folds her hands. Nell ignores Maybelle, picks up a magazine on the coffee table and pretends to look it over.

MAYBELLE (CONT'D)

I guess you're talking about sex, right?

Nell stares in shock as she pretends to skim the magazine.

NELL

Mama!

MAYBELLE

Look, Nell, I had sex.

Nell's eyes continue to look in shock as she glances back and forth at two pages with interest.

MAYBELLE (CONT'D)

It was really good.

Nell's jaw drops.

NELL

I don't believe...

MAYBELLE

And it was amazing, for that matter.

Nell drops the magazine on the coffee table.

NELL

Nah...

Nell fakes a laugh.

MAYBELLE

And...It may sound funny, but it was amazing when it's with the man I married.

Nell freezes. She puts her head down.

NELL

Mama, I'm sorry, I...

MAYBELLE

Oh, Nell...you know, it's times like this I cherish with you.

NELL

Why?

MAYBELLE

Because I love it when I drive you crazy.

NELL

Mama, listen, I... Good lord, woman, you always do that!

Maybelle and Nell laugh.

NELL (CONT'D)

Mama, the reason I came over was to find out the truth. What really happened that night at the Tweedle Dee Motel Room...

MAYBELLE

Oh?

NELL

Mama, you said you went with Ernie to that dance contest. You stayed in that hotel because the road washed out. You named our dog Sneakers after Ernie, you wanted to go on the road with him, and somehow, I think he may be my Daddy.

MAYBELLE

Nell, I told you, you should know the answer to that question.

NELL

Yes? No? Maybe be bell? I mean, Maybelle.

Nell shakes as she looks around nervous.

MAYBELLE

Well, my name is Maybelle isn't it?

Nell throws her hands in the air.

NELL

I give up! Mama! I can't rest unless I find out the truth.

Nell gets out off the couch. Maybelle follows.

MAYBELLE

Nell, I told you last week, when I spoke of my past with Ernie, I mentioned your father. Now if he wasn't your father, would I have mentioned that as well? Nell, look, you were born in nineteen fifty two. I met Ernie in nineteen forty seven. Now where would it be possible that he could be your father?

Nell nods her head.

NELL

Mama, I know, you're right. How stupid of me.

Nell and Maybelle hug.

NELL (CONT'D)

Just one last question though. You and Ernie, you two didn't...uh...did you...

Maybelle gets upset at Nell.

MAYBELLE

Nell! Stop it! And if you had to know, no. Once a lady, always a lady.

Maybelle puts her head up in the air proud.

Ernie enters the room.

ERNIE

All ready to go, Maybelle, I...Oh, I see we have company. Hello, Nell!

Maybelle turns to Ernie.

MAYBELLE

Ernie, I'm gonna freshen up for a minute, okay? Talk to Nell. You're someone she loves to talk about.

Ernie thinks to himself.

Nell looks at Ernie and grimaces, then smiles and they walk over to the couch.

NELL

Hi, Ernie.

ERNIE

Hello, Nell, it's nice to see you again.

NELL

I hear Mama really loves you.

ERNIE

Yeah, so I've been told.

NELL

She loves you so much that she accepted your proposal.

ERNIE

How did you...Oh, hey, you can't fool me! You saw it on cable!

Nell and Ernie laugh.

NELL

Yeah. It's so sweet you love my Mama. She really needs someone in her life since my Daddy died six years ago.

ERNIE

Well, I'm here for her. I'm not going anywhere. My days on the road are done.

NELL

Are you sure about that? I mean, my ex-husband was a trumpet player and you play sax and so I thought you...

ERNIE

Rest assured, Nell, wherever I go, your Mama's coming with me.

NELL

Look, Ernie, I'm sorry we got off to the wrong start last week. Can we start over?

ERNIE

Well, I don't think we got off that bad last week. I mean, your Mama tells me you really have a temper, but I guess it's mostly with her.

NELL

You got that right. Come here!

Nell and Ernie hug.

Maybelle enters the room.

MAYBELLE

All ready to go!

NELL

Mama! You look great! And Ernie...so do you! Well, let's go! We have an engagement to announce!

INT. NELL'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Addy, Joey, Matthew, Grandpa, Maggie, B.J., Marty, Tina, Vern, Loretta, Howard and Jerome gather by the couch and converse. The front door opens and Nell, Maybelle and Ernie walk in.

NELL

Surprise! Here we all are! I...Uh...Loretta?!

LORETTA

Nell!

NELL

Loretta!

LORETTA

Nell!

NELL

Loretta!

LORETTA

Nell!

NELL

Oh, boy, dejavu! Wow, it's so nice to see you again, especially since you've moved here to New York. Haven't seen you once in eight months.

Nell grabs the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, picks up some popcorn and throws it at Loretta.

LORETTA

Nell!

Loretta grabs popcorn from the bowl and throws it at Nell. Nell freezes.

NELL

You know what, woman, you made a big mistake!

Loretta freezes and backs up.

NELL (CONT'D)

But, today is a new day. A special day.

Loretta exhales with relief.

NELL

Hi, Howard! How are you?! I see you all the time on the morning weather report.

HOWARD

Yup, NBC, that's me!

NELL

You were so lucky to get a job as weatherman here on that station.

HOWARD

Well, it's been good for all of us, we moved to a nice new house in the suburbs and I guess we've been so wrapped up in that, we haven't had the time to visit.

Nell grimaces. She then smiles at Howard.

NELL

You'd just better have room at that new place for me because I plan to stay and party like it's nineteen ninety!

Loretta and Howard laugh.

LORETTA

Come to think of it, Nell, it's been hard settling here in New York, but now that we are, we're all gonna get together real soon and more often.

Nell freezes.

LORETTA (CONT'D)

Our place has a two car garage.

NELL

Hmph!

Nell turns her face.

LORETTA

Central A.C.

NELL

Hmph!

LORETTA

A built in swimming pool.

NELL

Now you're talking, sis!

Nell runs over to hug Loretta, they embrace and smile at one another.

JEROME

Yeah, I have my own basketball net, trampoline and even tree house!

JOEY AND MATTHEW

Wow!

JOEY

Hey, Aunt Nell, why didn't we have this get together there instead of a dump like this?

Nell walks over to Joey upset.

NELL

Because, little boy, your Aunt Addy agreed to have it here. Had I know ahead of time that Loretta and Howard and little Jerome were living the life of luxury I'd have milked it for all it was worth. No offense, guys.

Loretta and Howard shake their heads and smile.

GRANDPA

Well, what are we all gathered here for?

MARTY

Yeah, What's the big news?

MAGGIE

I think I know.

B.J.

What?

MAGGIE

Everyone's here to gloat over winning the bet on Hulk vs. Mad Dog that Nell lost and we all won on.

Maggie laughs. Nell grabs popcorn from the bowl, walks up to Maggie and throws it in her face. She stops laughing.

TINA

Everybody, since this is such a special occasion, I even brought my husband Vern down for it.

EVERYONE

Hi, Vern!

VERN (68), stocky with a stern smile hugs Tina.

VERN

Well, I usually stay in hiding upstairs in my apartment, but Tina insisted I come down for this, she said she wants to see Nell's face when the news gets out.

Nell freezes. She goes to the bowl and grabs popcorn. She walks up to Vern.

NELL

So I guess you saw the news on TV, too, eh? Hi, Vern, I don't believe we've met. I'm Nell.

Nell releases the popcorn all over Vern's shirt as she shakes hands with him.

Vern shrugs his shoulders and picks up a few pieces of popcorn and eats them.

NELL

Look, as it so happens, I know the big news already. I guess three people know of it...well, four, including Addy. Does anyone else know what I'm talking about?

EVERYONE

No.

Everyone shakes their heads.

MARTY

Hey, Nell, I can't stay long, I gotta get back downstairs to the restaurant.

NELL

Oh, Marty, just give it a second, okay. This won't take long.

MARTY

Yeah, but today I'm doing a new impression. The new me. I call it Marty Hardy.

Nell's face twists.

NELL

Marty what?

MARTY

Marty Hardy.

NELL

What's that supposed to mean?

MARTY

Well, the irony of that is, Hardy's my real last name. So you know, honesty's the best policy and I guess, well...

NELL

Sure it is. Sure it is.

Nell grabs some popcorn from the bowl and shoves it into Marty's shirt.

NELL

Here you go, Mr. Marty Hardy! Have yourself a party!

Marty's jaw drops. Nell laughs.

MAGGIE

Hey, Nell, is this just a get together so you can throw popcorn at us, because if it is...

Nell

Maggie...

Nell reaches for the bowl of popcorn.

MAGGIE

Got any white cheddar?

Nell grabs popcorn from the bowl at throws it at Maggie.

ADDY

Nell! What's come over you lately? The other day you were upset and threw popcorn everywhere at everyone, now again? And you seem much happier now, and...

Nell grabs popcorn from the bowl.

Addy freezes.

ADDY (CON'T)

Yes, you are much, much happier now, so let me just...let me just get out of your way and you go and announce whatever it is you need to announce. Excuse me.

NELL

Okay, Phi Beta Kappa, here's a snack while you wait.

Nell shoves the popcorn into Addy's dress. She shakes all over the place to get it out.

JOEY

Aunt Nell!

Nell reaches for the bowl of popcorn again.

JOEY

I'll shut up.

Joey sits up straight and ignores eye contact with Nell.

Nell walks up to Joey with the bowl of popcorn and smiles and strokes his shoulder. Joey sighs a sign of relief. Just then, Nell turns away and drops a handful of popcorn all over Joey's head.

JOEY

Aunt Nell!

NELL

You're testing me little boy!

Nell walks away and to the center of the room. She smiles.

NELL (CONT'D)

Well, now that we've had our fun, the reason we're all here is Mama and Ernie have a very special announcement.

ERNIE

Everyone, it's my pleasure to announce that this Saturday, Maybelle and I will be married.

Everyone cheers and gets up to congratulate Maybelle and Ernie.

ERNIE (CONT'D)

And you're all invited to the wedding.

NELL

Which will be paid entirely by Loretta and Howard.

Nell waves at Loretta and Howard who go to the bowl of popcorn, grab some, and throw it at Nell.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. NELL'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Mama Maybelle wears her wedding dress as Nell fixes her up. Addy snaps some photos. Both Nell and Addy wear fancy dresses.

ADDY

Beautiful, beautiful! Maybelle, look this way! Now you, Nell!

NELL

One more snap and I'm gonna snap you, Addy!

ADDY

Okay, I'm gone.

Addy rushes off to the kitchen.

NELL

Oh, Mama, I can't believe it. In another hour, you'll be Maybelle Hudson.

MAYBELLE

Nell, I want to let you in on a little something. In the past few months, with all that's happened. Losing your father's church, introducing you to Ernie, and now my wedding to him, I want to let you know that we're finally seeing eye to eye.

Nell smiles.

NELL

I love you, Mama.

MAYBELLE

I know that, sugar. Listen, I know I was a pain to you for a long time, especially after you ran off with Tony and married him, but it didn't work out because you both weren't ready to settle down. That's why it wouldn't have worked with me and Ernie back then, even had I not known or been engaged to your father.

NELL

Yes, Mama, I know. You've told me many times before.

MAYBELL

Oh, Nell... I just hope someday, somewhere, there's a guy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, baby. All the happiness in the world.

Nell and Maybelle hug. The doorbell RINGS. Nell answers it. Samantha stands at the doorstep and kisses ERIC THOMPSON (18) a college student. They both wear fancy clothes.

NELL

Samantha!

SAMANTHA

Oh, Nell, you startled me! I'm here! The subway was a little slow, but I'm here!

NELL

Yes, you're here, but who's this?

Samantha smiles in awe.

SAMANTHA

Oh, this? This is...

NELL

Let me guess? Eric?

SAMANTHA

Yeah! How did you know?!

NELL

One too many.

ERIC

Hi, Nell, I'm Eric Thompson. I'm a Freshman at...

NELL

Ah, Littlefield College.

ERIC

Yeah? How did you know?

NELL

Woman's intuition.

Joey and Matthew walk into the living room. They wear suits.

JOEY

Sam!

Joey and Matthew rush to hug Samantha.

SAMANTHA

Hi, Joey! Hi Matthew! Mama Maybelle, you look beautiful!

Maybelle kisses Samantha.

MAYBELLE

Thank you, sugar!

As Nell goes to close the door, Tim Donovan approaches with two suitcases.

TIM

Nell!

JOEY AND MATTHEW

Dad!

Joey and Matthew rush up and hug Tim.

NELL

Tim! What a pleasant surprise! What a late surprise though!

JOEY

Hey, Dad, what are you doing here?

TIM

I'm on break from sea. I thought we could spend some quality time together, guys.

NELL

Uh, Daddy Donovan, you'd better get dressed and spend today at a wedding.

TIM

Why? Am I getting married?

Nell grimaces.

NELL

No Tim, my Mama is.

TIM

Well, I'll be dangled!

Nell grimaces again.

NELL

No Tim, that's I'll be damned!

JOEY

Come on, Dad! Let's get you ready!

Joey, Matthew and Tim rush off to the boys bedroom. Samantha and Eric walk off as well to the kitchen.

Nell turns to Maybelle.

NELL  
So, Mama, you ready to face that walk down the aisle?

MAYBELLE

Not unless you're there to escort me, sugar. Not unless you're there to escort me.

NELL

Mama, I thought you'd want...

MAYBELLE

Loretta? Of course I do, but I also want my other daughter whom I love very much.

Nell cries and hugs Maybelle.

INT. CHURCH, ALTER- DAY

Marty, Maggie, B.J., Howard, Jerome, Grandpa, Samantha, Eric, Tim, Tina and Vern sit in the front pews, other pews include many other wedding guests.

Joey and Matthew stand at the alter. Nell and Addy fix them up, then Addy begins to snap photos..

NELL

Okay, boys, get ready, okay. In a few minutes you'll come join us at the front of the church. Loretta's there right now with Mama. Addy, I...

Nell pushes Addy out of the way.

NELL (CONT'D)

I told you to stop with that thing!

ADDY

Now's my cue to exit, stage right!

Addy rushes off.

Samantha approaches Nell.

SAMANTHA

Oh, Nell, I'm so happy for you. Look, I had something I wanted to discuss with you if you have a moment.

NELL

Sam, forget it, if that Eric proposed marriage, it's gonna have to wait until you finish college.

SAMANTHA

Oh, Nell!

Nell's upset.

NELL

Go away! Go to your pew!

Samantha goes back to her pew.

NELL

And you, Eric. I got my eye on you. Just be happy you're cute.

Eric laughs and shakes his head.

ERIC

You know, I love her.

SAMANTHA

Yeah, so do I.

The two hold hands and smile.

JOEY

You have the ring, Matthew?

Matthew searches his pocket.

MATTHEW

Uh...I got a dollar. A penny. A Donald Duck trading card.

JOEY

Matt! Grow up!

MATTHEW

Hey, I'm only six.

Joey frets.

JOEY

You may never live to see seven! Where's the ring? Matt, we both were chosen to be ring bearers, each of us carrying one of the rings. Uncle Marty! Uncle Marty! Come quick!

Marty rushes out of the pew.

MARTY

What is it?

JOEY

Matthew lost the ring.

MARTY

Oh...Oh...ohhh...Hey, look, there's a convenience store next door. What do you say I buy a box of cracker jacks and we hope for the best, eh?

JOEY

Uncle Marty?!

MARTY

Okay, okay...geesh! You kids!

Joey frets.

JOEY

I'm no kid, I'm eleven now!

MARTY

Eleven? That reminds me, Seven Eleven has a little shelf with costume jewelry. Maybe nobody will notice if...

JOEY

Uncle Marty!

MARTY

Okay...Okay...Did you check in your pocket?

MATTHEW

Yeah.

MARTY

Did you check in your other pocket?

MATTHEW

No.

MARTY

There you go!

Matthew checks in his other pocket.

MARTY

Well?

MATTHEW

Well, I have a quarter. A nickel. Three pieces of Bazooka gum. Hey, I can buy an ice cream with all this money I have!

JOEY

Not now, Matthew, we need to find the ring!

Vern gets out of his pew.

VERN

What seems to be the trouble, Matthew?

MATTHEW

I can't find the ring.

VERN

You can't find the ring.

Tina gets out of her pew.

TINA

What is it?

VERN

Matthew can't find the...

Vern looks at Tina and freezes.

VERN

He can't find his right mind to accept the fact Maybelle is getting married.

Tina takes Matthew aside.

TINA

Matthew, honey, look, marriage is a special thing.

As Tina talks to Matthew, Joey, Marty and Vern converse.

VERN

Good, if big mouth knew Matthew lost the ring everyone will know.

Grandpa walks over.

GRANDPA

Lost what ring?

VERN

Oh, no.

GRANDPA

Matthew lost the ring!?

Tina stops talking to Matthew.

TINA

Matthew lost the ring?!

Everyone in the pews reacts.

MAGGIE

Great, now we're gonna have to all chip in and buy a new one since we all bet on Hulk the other night if you know what I mean.

B.J.

Matthew! Check all your pockets, buddy! Not just in your pants! There are more all around!

Matthew searches his pocket in his coat.

MATTHEW

Hey, what's in this pocket?

Matthew finds the ring.

MATTHEW (CON'TD)

The ring!

Everyone reacts with a sigh of relief.

MARTY

Okay, now, Matthew, you see that ring.

MATTHEW

Yeah.

MARTY

Guard it with your life. Don't take your eyes off it, you got me?

MATTHEW

Okay, Uncle Marty!

Marty puts the ring on the pillow and hands it to Matthew who doesn't take his eyes off of it.

JOEY

Nice save, Matt!

Joey and Matthew high five one another.

Ernie approaches.

ERNIE

Hey, you two, what's all the commotion?

JOEY

Uh, nothing, Papa Ernie. Right, Matt?

MATTHEW

Right!

JOEY

Come on, Matt, let's go!

ERNIE

Papa Ernie. I like that.

Joey and Matthew rush off to begin their procession.

The wedding march PLAYS on the organ.

Everyone gets up in the pews.

Addy walks down the aisle, she holds a bouquet of flowers. Joey and Matthew walk down the aisle side by side, they hold a pillow each with a ring on it. Matthew doesn't take his eyes off the ring.

Nell and Loretta escort Maybelle down the Aisle.

THE MINISTER (50), Caucasian and friendly smiles as Maybelle approaches Ernie.

Ernie and Maybelle smile at one another.

THE MINISTER

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Maybelle White Harper to Ernie Hudson. You know, this wedding is a special one because I was reminded by these two of the story of their past in Alabama.

Nell shrugs her shoulder.

NELL

Oh, boy, here we go again!

THE MINISTER

These two young adults back in the late nineteen forties were good friends when they met. Maybelle here was engaged to the Revered Harper and she met Ernie one time and fell in love with him in a different way. Maybelle loved Ernie as a friend, as she was devoted to the Revered Harper. She chose a life of God than to go on the road with Ernie, a saxophone player, even though she wanted to go and he told her she couldn't go. They both knew then the time wasn't right. But it just so happened that many years later, the now widowed Maybelle met up with Ernie here in New York City while at the fights to see Mad Dog get creamed by Hulk Hogan. I would know, I was there and I won a hundred bucks!

Everyone cheers. Nell grimaces.

NELL

Oh, Gimme A Break!

Nell freezes.

NELL (CONT'D)

Uh...Gimme A Break! Uh...Don't you know these two have what it takes?! Go Mama! Go, Ernie! They really know how to pick 'em! Go Hulk! Yeah!

Nell cheers and claps and laughs and then shuts herself up as everyone looks on and shakes their head.

THE MINISTER

So, if anyone in this church objects, may I have the rings please?

Joey hands his ring to The Minister. Matthew keeps his eye on his ring still.

The Minister taps Matthew on the shoulder.

THE MINISTER (CONT'D)

Hello? Little boy? The ring.

MATTHEW

I'm making sure not to lose it.

THE MINISTER

Oh, you did a great job, son.

The Minister takes the ring from the pillow.

The Minister turns to Maybelle.

THE MINISTER

Maybelle repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

Tim talks from his pew.

TIM

With this ring I thee wed.

Grandpa slaps Tim on the shoulder as others tell him to be quiet and make faces.

THE MINISTER

No worries, a little humor can't hurt.

MAYBELLE

With this ring I thee wed.

THE MINISTER

With this ring I thee wed.

ERNIE

With this ring I thee wed.

Addy cries, Nell cries, Loretta cries. Grandpa smiles and nods his head.

THE MINISTER

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Ernie and Maybelle kiss.

The wedding march PLAYS again as everyone exits down the aisle.

INT. NELL'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Nell, Addy, Joey, Matthew, Marty, Maybelle Ernie, Loretta, Howard, Jerome, Maggie, B.J., Tina, Vern, Grandpa, Samantha, Eric, Tim, and guests gather. Caterers serve food to the guests. A band PLAYS. The guests dance. The music stops.

NELL

And, now, ladies and gentlemen, if I have your attention. It's now the first song for my Mama and Ernie to dance to on their wedding day.

The band begins to play "TONIGHT I CELEBRATE MY LOVE."

NELL (SINGS)

Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems like the natural thing to do  
Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you  
Tonight  
And I hope that deep inside you feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky lit with diamonds  
When I make love to you  
Tonight  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun  
Is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to get close with you  
Tonight  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will feel brand new  
Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun

NELL (SINGS) (CONT'D)

Is gonna come shining through  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you 

Everyone dances in the living room as Nell sings the song. Maybelle dances with Ernie. Loretta dances with Howard. B.J. dances with Maggie. Tina dances with Vern. Samantha dances with Eric. Grandpa taps an older lady on the shoulder and the two dance together. A guy taps Addy on the shoulder and the two dance. Joey, Matthew and Jerome do some slick dance moves. Marty and Tim join in with them. The dating and married couples kiss and flirt with one another.

As Nell finishes the song, everyone claps and cheers.

NELL

And now, ladies and gentlemen, I want to give a toast. To my Mama and my new Daddy, Ernie.

Everyone raises their champagne glasses.

NELL (CONT'D)

You know, I had been running a long time. I left home just before I finished high school.

Maybelle sighs. Addy sighs.

NELL (CONT'D)

But I had a dream. A dream to sing and entertain people. It was that dream which led me to some wrong roads in life, but in nineteen seventy four, led me to the right one, when I finally stopped running and traveling around and settled down to raise three girls when their mother, my good friend Margaret Kanisky, whom I met in Chicago while playing at a night club years ago, met me at my act in Bakersfield, California. She invited me to stay with her family and then told me she was dying of cancer.

Samantha sobs up. Eric puts his hand around her. She smiles.

NELL (CONT'D)

Over the next twelve years I raised Margaret's three girls, they learned from me and I sure as hell learned from them. We had our hardships. Especially when the girls lost their father, the chief of police of Glenlawn , California two years ago. We miss him so much. But we know he's looking down on all of us now, and he's proud of his three girls and what amazing women they became.

Samantha cries. Eric continues to console her. She then smiles. Grandpa sobs up and looks to the ceiling.

NELL (CONT'D)

I had a few hardships the past year. My best friend Addy moved away from Glenlawn and here to New York, Samantha went off to Littlefield College nearby in Warren, New Jersey, her two older sisters Julie and Katie moved away to begin lives of their own back in California, Julie with her husband Jonathan and their baby Nell in San Jose and Katie moving to San Francisco, and who could forget when Tim showed up and took Joey from me?

Tim smiles, then frowns.

TIM

Hey!

NELL (CON'T)

I forgive you, Tim, you're like a brother to me.

Tim smiles and nods.

TIM

Thanks, sis!

NELL (CONT'D)

Through all those changes in the past few years I stuck it out. I left Glenlawn, California, came here to New York, Tim left Joey and Matthew with me, and Addy and I moved into this great apartment here where we were met with many friendly yet odd tenants.

Tina, Vern, Maggie, B.J. and Marty grimace.

NELL (CONT'D)

But through it all, the up and downs, I stuck it out here, and I made it. I became an editor at McDillon and Loud Publishing until it closed last month, and...

MAGGIE

Okay, Nell, okay, enough about your life story, get to the important stuff!

NELL

Maggie! As it just so happens, this is a wedding, right?

MAGGIE

Right?

NELL

Well, they throw rice at weddings, don't they?

MAGGIE

Sure, but why throw rice when you have popcorn here, if you know what I mean?

Maggie presents a bowl of popcorn to Nell. She grabs a bunch.

NELL

Oh, I know exactly what you mean, Maggie!

Nell dumps the whole bowl of popcorn down Maggie's dress.

Everyone stares in shock and some even laugh.

NELL (CONT'D)

The point is, through all the good and bad times over the years since I left home when I was eighteen, I always stayed in contact with my Mama, in good times and not so good times. The love she gave for me growing up I gave to Margaret's three girls. Thank you, Mama. Because of you, I was a good Mama, just like you.

Maybelle sobs and then smiles at Nell.

NELL (CONT'D)

To my Mama and Ernie, may they have a long happy life together.

EVERYONE

Cheers!

MAYBELLE

Oh, Nell, that was beautiful. A little long, but beautiful.

NELL

Why thank you, Mama!

MAYBELLE

I meant what I said earlier today, honey.

NELL

About you loving me as much as Loretta.

MAYBELLE

No!

Nell frowns.

MAYBELLE (CONT'D)

I meant what I said about how I hope you find some nice guy out there for a change. You deserve all the happiness in the world, sugar. All the happiness in the world.

Nell and Maybelle embrace.

NELL

I love you, Mama.

The band begins to PLAY again.

The DOORBELL RINGS. Nell opens the door.

JAMES ROLAND (36), Nell's ex-boyfriend turned ex-fiancée from nineteen eighty three stands at the door.

NELL

James?!

JAMES

Nell!

NELL

What?! How?!

JAMES

I know! I know! Nell, I know we haven't seen each other in three years, but I'm here in New York and I'm single.

Nell smiles.

NELL

Oh, really? Then why did we break it off three years ago? Weren't we engaged to be married?

JAMES

I know, Nell, but that was then, I still had stuff to sort out. Besides, I looked you up and since I live here now in New York decided to stop by. I see you're having a party.

NELL

Yeah, it's Mama's wedding. Mama, James. James, Mama.

James shakes Mama Maybelle's hand.

NELL

James, why after all these years?

JAMES

Well, didn't we both decide we were gonna wait until the kids and Grandpa grew up to get married?

NELL

Huh?

JAMES

That's right. Hi, Grandpa!

GRANDPA

Hi, James!

JAMES

Hi, Sam!

SAMANTHA

Hi! Long time no see.

NELL

Just wait. Just wait a dog gone second here. Where do you get off breaking up with me, coming back three years later, and telling me we agreed to get married after those terms? It's not like we agreed to that.

JAMES

Well, actually, you stated it yourself. Remember? Grandpa and Sam were there when you did it.

NELL

Grandpa? Sam? What?

SAMANATHA

Mmmm-Hmmm.

GRANDPA

You did. We were both there. And guess what? We're now all grown up!

JAMES

So what do you have to lose, Nell?

NELL

Well...

Everyone looks on.

James gets down on his knee and presents Nell with a ring.

NELL (CONT'D)

Alright! Yes! I'll marry you!

James and Nell embrace as everyone cheers.

Addy takes photos of the reception.

A photo of James proposing to Nell on his knee.

A photo of Nell and James together.

A photo of Mama Maybelle and Ernie together.

A photo of Nell, Loretta, Maybelle and Ernie together.

A photo of Nell and Addy together.

A photo of Nell and Samantha together.

A photo of Tim, Joey and Matthew together.

A photo of Grandpa, Joey and Matthew together.

A photo of Nell, Maybelle, Ernie, Loretta, Howard and Jerome together.

A photo of Nell, Addy, James, Maybelle, Ernie, Joey, Matthew, Sam, Eric, Grandpa, Tim, Loretta, Howard, Jerome, Maggie, B.J., Tina, Vern and Marty together.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT II


End file.
